Hysterical for Her
by wavesorcerer14
Summary: Senpai-chan is my everything. I will do anything to make her mine. Anything. I will harm anyone who gets in my way. She's mine, not that pesky Osanu's! He. Must. Die. Senpai-chan belongs to me. She doesn't have a choice. (Requested by Shiranai Atsune)
1. He Will Die

_**A/N: Hello there! This fanfic was requested by Shiranai Atsune. I hope that you enjoy this story! Don't forget to leave a comment; I love hearing your feedback! WARNING: INTENSE GRAPHIC VIOLENCE**_

* * *

I never felt anything. Life had no meaning. No purpose. Yet I kept on dragging myself through each day. I knew I was different than all of the other boys. They all seemed so emotional, full of expression. If they did well on a test, they were happy. If their dog died, they were sad. As for me, I just simply never felt anything. That is, until I met Senpai-chan. The moment I laid my eyes on her, my whole entire life changed. Gone was my dark, dull world, replaced with bright, lively colors. I could never go back to my old world. These colors were too precious. I had to be with Senpai-chan forever. Never would I release her from my eternal grip, or spare her from my desperate clutches. Never would I let her go.

"Ugh, move it, baka!" a voice complained. It was Osanu Najimi. He had an obnoxious attitude, yet remained a close friend of Senpai-chan. He also had a widely known crush on her, although Senpai-chan was oblivious to it. Osanu had to die.

I quickly moved out of the way, and Osanu stomped past me. I eagerly awaited the moment where I could finally kill him. He taught me new emotions, such as jealousy and rage. Senpai-chan would be mine, not his! Never would I let him win, or give him the slightest bit of mercy.

 _He. Will. Die._

Up ahead, I noticed Senpai-chan waiting for Osanu, only to be greeted by scolding. I never understood Osanu's ways...

 _Poor Senpai-chan, always having to put up with Osanu! He doesn't deserve you! Only I do!_ I thought, hands balling into fists. I barely managed to resist pouncing onto Osanu and beating the living daylights out of him.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I finally arrived at school.

"Hey, Yan-kun!" Riku Soma called out to me.

Plastering a fake smile onto my face, I replied, "It is very nice to see you, Riku. How are you?"

Riku shook his head with a chuckle and said, "You don't have to talk so formally all the time! You can just say stuff like "What's up?", or "How's it going?"! I'm just your friend, not the prime minister!" Riku gave a loud laugh. "Anyways, I gotta go change my shoes, so talk to you later, Yan-kun! Maybe you'll finally tell me why you like to go by that weird nickname!" Riku grinned as he walked over to his locker.

 _Phew, he's gone!_ I sighed in relief. I never enjoyed socializing, but it did have its advantages. Perhaps I could find out more information about Senpai-chan, or maybe some gossip related to Osanu. There always was the possibility that I could get the whole school to bully him into suicide, but I didn't find that option as enjoyable as the others. Osanu _needed_ to suffer, but not just emotionally. I couldn't wait until he met the blade of my knife. I dreamed about torturing for hours and hours, hearing his wails and whimpers as I made him feel more pain than anyone could ever feel in their entire life. That dream _had_ to come into reality! Osanu would pay the price, whether he liked it or not.

I went over to my locker and put on my indoor shoes. After that, I decided to stalk my Senpai-chan. Crouching from behind a tree inside of the plaza, I gazed over at Senpai-chan. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain, reading a book, while Osanu stood next to her rambling on to her about his problems, seemingly unaware that she wasn't listening to him. I watched Senpai-chan's every move. Just the sight of her lit up my day. But the sight of Osanu? That was a completely different story.

After a few minutes of stalking, I realized that I probably should start heading to class. I slipped out of the plaza and headed upstairs. I started to walk by the Martial Arts club until I heard an interesting conversation going on in there.

"So you're really going to ask out that girl from Class 3-2 that you like this Friday, Budo?" a voice questioned.

"The one with the black hair?" another voice asked.

"Yes… I think it's about time I finally confess my feelings to her," a third person replied. This voice belonged to Budo.

Info-chan had some explaining to do for not telling me about Budo's crush on _my_ Senpai-chan! I didn't have time to deal with her now, though, as Budo was currently a bigger problem. I had to get rid of him right now!

Unfortunately, I had to go to class, so I would have to deal with him later. Begrudgingly, I continued walking to class, already beginning to plot the ways I could eliminate Budo. He _had_ to die!

Eventually, I reached Class 2-1. Taking a seat at my desk, I imagined dissecting Budo's body. It was a beautiful sight, really. I continued these wonderful fantasies until I heard Fuka-sensei say the word 'kidnap'. Snapping back into reality, I noticed that everyone else in my class had already started, and that today's lesson had already been started. I started to listen to Fuka-sensi, realizing that she was teaching us about tranquilizers.

 _Maybe this could help me kidnap Osanu!_ I realized, instantly changing my mind's subject from Budo to Osanu, starting to become engrossed in the lesson.

For the rest of the period, Fuka-sensei talked about how tranquilizers work, not to mention why they might be used, which is why she mentioned kidnapping. Apparently, they're most commonly used for medical purposes, but I still I had a good excuse to use them. Osanu would be visiting my house soon, whether he was wanted to or not.

* * *

After some time, the bells rang. It was time for lunch. I sprinted out of the classroom, running to the third floor. I impatiently waited for Budo to walk out of his class, which ended up getting dismissed a few minutes late.

Once Budo was out of his classroom, I ran up to him. "Budo, I saw a fight," I started, "and I need you to help break it up!"

"A fight? Where?" Budo inquired.

"I saw it in the garden! It looked like it was getting too physical! You better stop them before one of them gets hurt!" I lied.

 _Someone would actually be getting hurt in the garden, though: Budo, himself._

Budo and I ran down to the lowest floor. We decided to go out the backdoor. We arrived at the garden within a minute.

"Where's the fight?!" Budo questioned.

Quickly, I picked up the axe lying on the side of the garden shed. "Right here."

I swung it at him a few times, Budo just barely dodged the axe. Budo, taken by surprise, instinctively held out his hand, attempting to halt the axe. The blade scraped against it, causing blood to leak out. Budo's eyes bulged, him clearly suffering from the pain of the slash. Using this moment as an advantage, I tore the axe out of his hand, causing the flesh on it to rip open.

"Stay away from _my_ Senpai-chan," I hissed.

I whacked him with the gardening tool once more, and it struck Budo's torso. The axe gashed his chest and his eyes rolled back. Just for safety measures, I dug the blade of the axe further into his chest, until I heard a crack. I broke his rib cage. Blood soaked the grass. I ripped the axe out of Budo, gazing at the organs visible from the gash. Reaching my hand in it, I pulled out anything I could find. My fingers eventually found his heart, which I immediately ripped out. I fumbled with it for a few seconds, before stuffing it back inside him.

Taking the bloody axe, I jabbed the edge of it into the corner of Budo's right eye. Once the blade was deep inside of his eye socket, I slowly pulled the axe out, taking the eye out with it. It was a magnificent sight.

Deciding to give Budo's corpse one last punishment, I slammed the axe down onto his neck. With a loud thud, Budo's head rolled off his body. I reached my hand up the decapitated head, playing with it for a while. Budo deserved this. I did this all for love.

"This is what you get for having feelings for _my_ Senpai-chan," I whispered to Budo's cadaver.

Grabbing Budo's cold, limp hand, I dragged him over to the wood chipper. With all my might, I lifted up his body and placed him inside of it. The spikes instantly pierced through him. I grabbed a bucket from nearby and placed it underneath the wood chipper. As soon as I activated it, Budo's body was grinded, and an output of blood spurted into the bucket.

I took the bucket and ran inside with it. A few students were starting to head to class, so I had to be careful that nobody noticed me, as I was soaked with blood. I sprinted into the boys' bathroom, needing to use a sink. I dumped the blood into the closet sink, and turned the water one so the remaining blood would disappear. Once the blood was completely drained, I looked for a mop.

 _Ugh, don't tell me that it's in the girls' bathroom!_ I grumbled. What if Senpai-chan is in it? _I don't want to look like a pervert in front of her!_

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I texted Info-chan asking if she could deliver a mop to to the bathroom I was in.

Within a few seconds, she responded that she will for a price of three pantyshots. I had none. I had been trying to avoid taking them, as the consequences are serious for taking pantyshots, especially for boys. The last thing I needed was for Senpai-chan to think that I was a perverted degenerate! Knowing that I didn't have much time until class started, I decided that I would just end up having to sneak into the girls' bathroom.

I crawled over to the girls' bathroom, praying that no one was in it. In the few seconds I was in it for, I noticed a few things about it. It was a lot cleaner than the boys' bathroom, and it also had an extra stall in it, in place of the urinals for obvious reasons. Also, there seemed to be an upside down bucket to the left of the extra stall. That was odd… I found the mop near the door, so I quickly grabbed it and ran out, just as I heard a toilet flush. That was a close one!

I dashed back to the garden and mopped up all of the blood. To make matters worse, I left many bloody footprints, which seemed to take forever to clean up, but at least the mop surprisingly worked extremely well.

Once I finished mopping, I ran back into the boys' bathroom, where I filled up the bucket I had previously used with water. I dipped the mop into it a few times, and all blood disappeared from the mop. I poured the bloody water into the sink, and turned on the faucet. After the bloody water was drained, I swiftly ran back to the garden, going through the back exit of the school. I really was getting a lot of exercise! Now I only had to dispose the axe and my bloody clothing. I hid the axe under my uniform and ran over to the incinerator, hoping that the delinquents wouldn't notice it.

"Looks like this _girl_ just had her period!" One male delinquent smirked.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him. Slipping the axe out of my uniform, I placed it inside of the incinerator.

I looked at my watch and realized that class would be starting in a minute.

 _Dang it._

I darted over to the boys' locker room. Once I found my locker, I took my clothes off. I noticed how blood managed to get almost everywhere. I went over to the showers, and started cleaning myself. The blood surprisingly washed off easily, so it didn't take long to take all of the blood off of me. I walked back to my locker, and decided to put my gym uniform on. It would be too awkward to wear my school swimsuit during my academic classes, as it's shirtless. Once I put my gym uniform on, I closed my locker and picked up my old, bloody uniform.

 _Good thing I have extras at home!_ I sighed in relief.

I sprinted back to the incinerator. The delinquents were gone, likely having gone to class. I tossed my bloody uniform in, and activated the incinerator. I looked at my watch and noted that I was seven minutes late for class.

I raced into the building, up the stairs, nearly tripping on a few steps, and into Class 2-1. I took my seat, and the Fuka-sensei gave me a little scolding for being late. We continued our lesson on tranquilizers, starting to learn about the areas of the human body tranquilizers are effective in. I stayed after class for a little while, asking Fuka-sensei about what I missed. Luckily, I only missed about ten minutes worth of learning, so I was able to catch up.

 _If only she knew why I was late for class._


	2. Befriending the Fiend

**_A/N: Welcome back! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Constructive criticism is welcome!_**

* * *

Even though I still didn't have enough knowledge of tranquilizers, I knew that I still had to somehow gain Osanu's trust. Like any normal high school student, Osanu would only follow me around, had I asked, if we became friends. There must have been some way to befriend Osanu.

 _Maybe if I did a favor for him, he would begin to trust me!_ I thought.

I jogged down the stairs, and over to the plaza. I spotted Osanu sitting next to Senpai-chan on a bench. I slowly walked towards them, my heart starting to pound as soon as I was close to Senpai-chan.

"Um, excuse me, Osanu, but is there anything you need help with?" I asked, hoping that my anxiety wasn't showing.

"Actually, there is!" the orange-haired student answered. "My hair has been kind of annoying me lately. It keeps getting onto my face, but I don't really want to cut it. Is there any way you could get me some two hair ties or something?"

"Sure, no problem," I replied.

"Really, you will?!" Osanu, grinned, surprised that I accepting his task. "Well, better hurry up! I don't have all day!"

I walked out of the plaza, and pulled out my phone. I texted Info-chan, asking if I could get two hair ties. She quickly responded, saying that their price was one pantyshot. Knowing that I had no other choice, I headed to the rooftop, to look for Midori. A few minutes later, I arrived, immediately spotting her. Like always, she was emailing some video game developer. I didn't really know the details, but I honestly didn't care. Seeing that the Basu sister were gone, I crawled my way to Midori, and held up my phone. Luckily, she was so distracted that she didn't notice me. I aimed the camera so that her panties were in the middle of the screen, just like how Info-chan liked it. I saw that her panties were green.

 _Does everything about her have to be green?!_ I wondered.

Either way, I didn't have time to get distracted by that. I just had to get a picture of her panties. I took a photo. _Click!_

 _Oh no, I forgot to turn off the sound on my phone!_ I facepalmed myself.

Hearing the loud snap, Midori turned around, only to see me taking a pantyshot of her.

"Hey!" Midori cried! "You pervert! I mean, maybe it's a good thing that you find me attractive enough to take a picture of my panties, but still, how rude! Ugh, I can't make up my mind! Is it a good thing or bad thing? Should I be flattered or disgusted. Maybe YandereDev would know… I'll go ask him!" Midori chattered, only to go back to her emailing.

I tiptoed away from her, and sent the photo to Info-chan. Satisfied with it, she told me that the hair ties are right outside her room. She also said that the only ones she had were pink with white polka dots on them. I highly doubted that Osanu would like them, but they were the only hair ties I would be able to give him.

I raced to the Info-club room, and found a bag containing the two hair ties. They looked even girlier than I had imagined. Oh well, I didn't have much of a choice.

I ran back down to the plaza, and saw Osanu and Senpai-chan still on the bench. As soon as he saw me, Osanu quickly turned away from me, looked at his watch, and complained, "What's taking him so long?"

 _I want him to suffer so badly._

I approached Osanu and gave him the hair ties.

"I love them!" Osanu shouted in excitement. "Uh, I mean they're okay, I guess. But they'll have to do!" Osanu tied the hair ties onto two locks of his hair, creating little twintails. He smiled, only to quickly frown again, remembering that I was still with him. "Thanks, I guess. But don't expect _much_ in return! And don't you dare ever call me girly! I'm only using these because they're all I have! Baka!"

 _My plan was a success!_ I smirked, turning away from Osanu, who was bragging about his new hair ties to Senpai-chan. _Enjoy spending time with Senpai-chan while you can! You'll be forever gone from her in no time!_

I decided to go home for the day. After I changed my shoes, I started walking home. On the way, I texted Info-chan, asking her why she didn't say anything to me about Budo's feelings towards my Senpai-chan. Apparently, she was planning on telling them to me later, but I believed that was just a mere excuse. Info-chan just didn't want to admit that there was something going on that she didn't know about. In return, she told me that Shin Higaku was starting to develop feelings for Senpai-chan, but wasn't planning on confessing to her yet.

That sparked a brilliant idea. If I ended up torturing Osanu enough, I could get him to become my personal mindslave. Then, he could kill Shin for me, only to commit suicide right after! A murder-suicide! It would've been fun to kill Osanu and Shin myself, but this would be more convenient. Osanu would suffer through my torturing, and I would make sure that Osanu gave Shin what he deserved!

I finally arrived at my house. I chomped dinner down, and ran up to my room. I considered playing _Yanvania: Senpai of the Night_ on my SaikouStation4, but then I remembered that the disc was scratched.

 _Oh well._ I thought. _I'll just go to bed._

I walked over to my bed, and went under the covers.

"Sweet dreams, Senpai," I whispered, even though I knew that she couldn't hear me.

Within moments, I fell asleep.

In my dream, I dismembered Shin, only to beat Osanu with Shin's limp, bloody arm. After, I started cutting Osanu with a kitchen knife, only stopping when he was on the verge of death. Then, I watched as Osanu started to slowly drown in puddles of his own blood, teasing him that Senpai-chan would be mine, not his.

 _It was a pleasant dream._

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a loud yawn. I rolled out of bed, and landed on the floor. Picking myself up, I looked over at the clock, which read 7:30.

"Crap!" I muttered. "I'm gonna be late for school!"

I rushed over to my dresser, where I grabbed my school uniform. Considering how bloody yesterday's event ended up being, I might have to buy more of them. With a piece of toast from the kitchen in my mouth, I sprinted as fast as I could out the door.

 _Bam!_

The next thing I knew, I was lying on the sidewalk. Groaning, I looked up. It was Senpai-chan.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for my carelessness!" Senpai-chan pleaded, extending her arm out to me. Grabbing hold of it, I noticed how soft and majestic it was. It was also very warm. "Once again, I am so sorry! Are you hurt?"

"Um, no, I-I don't think so… And a-anyways, it's all m-my fault! I shouldn't have b-been running that fast w-without looking! Please forgive me!" I begged.

"Don't worry, it was an accident, not to mention that it was also my fault! I guess we're both guilty!" She laughed. Senpai-chan was so warmhearted and pure, unlike the other boys and girls, who only cared about their looks and reputation. They weren't worthy of her attention! "Anyways," Senpai-chan began, "We should probably start heading to school before we're both late! I can't believe I overslept! Osanu's going to kill me! Speaking of him, aren't you the boy who gave him those adorable hair ties? He keeps talking about them nonstop, saying how much he loves them!"

"Uh, y-yeah! H-he really likes them?" I stuttered. I was surprised about how well I was talking to her! I was expecting myself to start speaking gibberish!

"Likes them? He adores them! He keeps saying that it's great to finally have a friend who isn't a complete baka, one who understands him… I'm honestly not really sure why he stopped liking me, lately. We used to be best friends, and then he suddenly starts acting rude towards me, always calling me a 'baka'. I guess I'm just not good enough for him anymore…"

"Not good enough?" I practically shouted, the trembles in my voice disappearing. "You're amazing! He's crazy for not realizing that! You're kinder, sweeter, and more beautiful than any girl to have ever existed!"

Senpai-chan blushed. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do."

"Thank you so much! It's been a while since I've heard someone say something like that to me! I guess I was just needing a little confidence boost!"

"Anytime."

"Anyways, class isn't going to wait for us! We should really start running!" Senpai-chan giggled, and we both ran to the school gates, only to be greeted by a very angry Osanu, who happened to still be wearing the hair ties I gave him.

"You bakas!" Osanu yelled, as we headed into the building.


End file.
